Un poco de amor maternal
by Kmiya
Summary: Madre sólo hay una. Y no saben lo contentos que estan Ren y Jun sobre eso. Toques Shonen ai.


**Advertencias:** Toques Shonen ai y una extraña relación Madre-Hijo.  
**Nota:** ¿Por qué no hay más fics sobre Ran? nOn  
**Palabras:** _853. _

Disfruten la lectura.

* * *

**Un poco de amor maternal**

La reja de la celda se abrió, haciendo un chirrido tan molesto que lo despertó. Parpadeó un poco, acostumbrando su mirada dorada a la poca luz del lugar, pero cuando al fin se adecuó y miró de quien se trataba bufó, volteándose a otro lado. La mujer frente a él rió, al parecer encontrando todo aquello divertido.

―Es bueno volver a verte Ren, me tenías preocupada ―desplegó su abanico, ocultando la mitad de su rostro tras el mismo, sin perder de vista ninguno de los movimientos del chico.

El joven Tao la miró, frunciendo el ceño.

―Sé que llevo días en esta celda ¿Y apenas vienes a verme diciéndome eso?

Ella sonrió encantadoramente, a pesar de que él no pudiera verla. Cerró el abanico, extendió la mano y tocó la frente del chico con el mismo, sin perder su elegancia en ningún momento.

―Tenía que asegurarme que tuvieras tiempo para pensar en lo que has hecho, querido. No podía demostrarte todo mi amor de madre sin que tuvieras tu castigo antes.

Ren movió el rostro, intentando quitarse el abanico, pero al hacerlo jaló un poco las cadenas que mantenían sus brazos apresados y alzados, haciendo que le dolieran, por lo que soltó un pequeño quejido, el cual hizo sonreír aún más a la mujer.

―Eres un diablillo ¿sabes? Lograste que tu hermana se pusiera en contra de tu padre y que liberara a su zombi. Hace años que no veía a tu padre tan molesto― Tomó el abanico entre sus manos, mirando hacia el techo―. Aunque admito que eso le da un toque encantador.

Ren suspiró, ya rendido ante el hecho de que no podía escaparse de esa platica.

―¿Nada más as venido a eso, Madre?

Ran Tao le miró algo triunfante, consiguió su cometido y al fin tendría su platica madre-hijo, un poco tarde, pero eso a ella no le importaba. Caminó hasta ponerse a su lado y extendió su mano, acariciándole el rostro.

―Cuando no regresaste me puse preocupada, temía que hubieras encontrado algo más interesante que tu familia y que por eso nunca regresarías. Al parecer no estaba equivocada.

Su hijo alzó el rostro, confundido. Ella sonrió de manera maternal, acariciándole el cabello.

―Sé lo de Yoh Asakura, hijo. Y créeme, tengo muchos deseos de conocerlo.

―¿Qué? ―preguntó, algo perplejo.

―Tu querido amigo Yoh esta en camino ¿Sabes? Dejé ir a Bason a propósito. Tengo que conocer al chico que cambio a mi querido hijo. Y, por lo que escuché, en unos cuantos días estará por acá.

―¡Madre! ¿Cómo pudiste? ―un suave sonrojo se posó sobre el pálido rostro del chino, haciendo reír completamente divertida a su madre.

―Oh querido Ren, no puedo creer que olvidaras los protocolos de la familia Tao. Recuerda: Cuando tengas un prometido o prometida, la primera persona en conocerla tiene que ser tu madre. Espero no vuelvas a hacerlo y de ahora en adelante sigas todo al pie de la letra.

―¡¡Él no es mi prometido!! ―gritó, ahora si completamente sonrojado. Pero Ran Tao no le hizo caso y se despidió todavía riendo de lo más divertida, argumentando que tenía que comenzar a preparar la cena de bienvenida.

Cuando el sonido de los pasos –y de la risa- de la mujer desaparecieron, un pequeño silencio se posó en los Calabozos, hasta que una risa queda se dejó escuchar.

―No le encuentro lo divertido ―alegó el chico. La risa se detuvo al poco rato.

―Según recuerdo, cuando conocí a mi posible prometido a ti te resultó divertido el asunto.

―... ―él se quedó callado, dándole levemente la razón―. Jun, eso fue distinto.

―¿Si? ¿En que sentido? ―refutó su hermana, quien estaba encerrada en la celda enfrente de él.

―En el sentido de que ese chico si iba a ser tu prometido.

―¿Entonces no te gustaría que Yoh lo fuera? ―Otro silencio y la risa de Jun se hizo presente nuevamente―. Definitivamente es bueno saber que madre sólo haya una.

―Estaríamos completamente locos si tuviéramos a más de una como ella.

―Oh vamos, que estoy segura que a Yoh le caerá bien.

Ren frunció el ceño y una pequeña venita comenzó a palpitarle en las sienes.

―Espera a que tengas hijos, estoy seguro que serás peor que nuestra Madre porque su gen corre más en ti que en mi ―dijo, molestó y algo sonrojado, el joven Tao. Sonrió al ver que sus palabras habían hecho callar a su hermana.

―Si, bien, falta mucho para que eso suceda ―fue su último comentario, antes de que el silencio se hiciera presente nuevamente.

Ran Tao se encontraba recargada en la puerta, con una sonrisa divertida. Había escuchado toda la conversación de sus hijos y estaba contenta al saber que aún tenía el cariño de ambos. Aunque ahora tenía una duda más grande y esa era si debía decirle a su querido esposo que sus hijos no parecían estar aprendiendo la lección y, al contrario, disfrutaban su castigo.

Abrió el abanico, dándose un poquito de aire y luego negó. Los dejaría disfrutar de su mutua compañía hasta que llegara el joven Asakura, de ahí, que el destino hiciera lo que quisiera.

**Fin de la historia.**

* * *

_¿Reviews? :3  
_


End file.
